


The Perils of Listening to Older Brothers

by Dazeventura6



Series: The Twin Chronicles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild BDSM, PWP, tied up and stimulated Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Dominic, Spencer's twin convinces him to do something as an early Christmas present for his lover.





	The Perils of Listening to Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta GhostInTheBAU.  
> Also thanks to wednesdays_child for allowing me to borrow Dominic. And thanks rivermoon1970 for going over it for me.

Spencer knew exactly how he had ended up in this position.

It was all Dominic’s fault.

Why was it that every single time he was in trouble , it was because he ’ d listened to his idiot brother when his gut was telling him it was a bad idea? Why didn’t he just listen to his first instinct and refuse? Because he was an idiot, that’s why!

“It’ll be fun!”  _ gasp _ _ , _ “A lovely ... aaahh ... surprise ,  ungh , ” Spencer muttered to himself in between gasps and moans. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

He had to admit it hadn’t seemed like such a bad idea when they had first started talking about it.

The brothers had just gotten back from dropping Jack off at Jessica’s so he could spend Christmas Eve with the Brooks clan after spending the whole day at the museums with the boy. They were exhausted ;  running after a seven-year-old in a crowded museum was no mean feat ,  and  they'd both  settled in with a glass of wine in the living room.

Spencer and Aaron had just recently moved in together and the young profiler was still getting used to the idea of sharing his home and his life with someone  else . The twins had been sipping their wine in silence , enjoying each other’s company  while  savoring the delicate bouquet of  flavors  when suddenly Dominic piped up.

“You know what would make a great Christmas surprise for Aaron?”

“What?” Spencer asked warily. He found he rarely agreed with things his brother thought were _good_ ideas since as a kid they had usually ended with him in trouble.

“ Well,” his brother continued, “Y ou have the whole night Jack free , and Aaron should be home soon right?”

“Riiight. .. ”

“Why don’t you let me tie you up naked on the bed for him ? It’ll be a nice , festive surprise….specially if you let me do it with the leftover ribbon from the presents , ” Dominic said , practically bouncing in place with enthusiasm.

“I don’t know about  all that,” he protested, “ We’ve never tried anything like that before. ..bondage. We’ve barely even talked about it.”

“Ah, but you  _ have _ talked about it.”

“Well sure, as something we might be willing to try someday.  As in, in the future. Down the road... ”

“So why not make someday today?” Dominic  countered  as he put down his glass and leaned forward , determined to make his point.

“I’m not sure about this….” Spencer hedged , fidgeting uncertainly with his own glass.

“If you are not sure  that  you like it , I’ll untie you   immediately;  and if he’s not into it when he gets here he can do the same ,” Dominic reassured, “N o harm , no foul.”

“I don’t….”

“In fact , I’ll text him on my way out and let him know that you have a surprise for him and that he doesn’t have to go along with it if he doesn’t want to. How does that sound?” Dominic  asked,  pushing just a little as he could see that Spencer was beginning to cave.

“Alright, fine.  But y ou promise to text him that he doesn’t have to go along?” 

“Scouts honor.”

“You were never a Boy Scout , ” Spencer  scoffed,  laughing even as he made his way to the bedroom with his brother.

~*~

In retrospect, it wasn’t letting Dominic tie him up that was the mistake but deciding to use the vibrating butt plug and cock ring that his brother had given him as a joke a few months back that had been his biggest blunder. But then again, it hadn’t been turned on and Hotch was due back any minute so he hadn’t seen the harm in using it. Hotch had been stuck in end of the year meetings all day and had missed out on all the fun, so doing a little something as a surprise that they could both enjoy had appealed to Spencer. Plus, they had had a lot of fun playing with just the plug and cock ring a few weeks ago while Jack was away at a sleepover.

So Spencer had gone into the bathroom to shower and undress as his brother gathered the leftover ribbon from wrapping presents. As he dried himself he had noticed the plug sitting in the drawer next to the sink where he’d left it after cleaning it last time. On impulse, he decided to use it and the ring, palming the remote.

Disinclined to let his brother see the toys he was using, he wrapped himself in a towel and walked into the bedroom to see Dominic looping red ribbons through the bars of the headboard.

“Why the towel?” Dominic smirked, “It’s not like you have something I don’t see in the mirror every single day.”

“Ha bloody ha...very funny,” Spencer grouched as he settled himself carefully with the towel covering him. He held one corner between his teeth so he could remove it once Dominic left and allowed his brother to tie his wrists with the ribbons.

As soon as his brother left, chuckling to himself, Spencer grinned and managed to twitch the towel off; and he settled himself in to wait. After only ten minutes, he couldn’t help but start to squirm, and as he did so, the plug nudged against his prostate, leaving him half-hard. He started to fidget with the ribbons in an effort to get his mind off the plug and accidentally turned it on; and to make matters worse, he dropped the remote in his surprise as the first jolt of pleasure shuddered through his body. There was no way he could get it back, and subsequently no way for him to turn the plug off.

At first, he  just  rode the waves of pleasure , enjoying the sensations , sure that Aaron would be home soon ; but as time passed and there was no Aaron he just wanted some relief  for the growing ache in his groin. S omething , anything, even the towel that he had had covering him might have provided him some friction on his aching cock. All it would take was one touch to have him exploding if not for the damn ring.

After a while--he really didn't know how long--h e was left  as nothing but  a writhing , moaning mess on the bed . H e didn’t even have the strength to curse his brother  in his current condition. All he could  really  do was  brokenly  cry out his lover’s name ,  hoping for Aaron ’s swift return .

~*~

Aaron was exhausted. If he never had to see another budget report it would be too soon. It had been draining trying to get Strauss to sign off on the year-end bonuses for the whole team. The woman begrudged them every penny, it seemed.

As he let himself into the apartment he sighed in relief, looking forward to cuddling on the couch with his lover ... and maybe something more once he ’ d caught his second wind. He set his things down in their place near the door and was just getting ready to remove his gloves and coat when he heard a sobbing cry coming from his bedroom.

Immediately he was on high alert--all the worst case scenarios flashing in his mind\--and he hoped against hope that Spencer and Jack were alright as he rushed towards the pained sounds. As he entered the bedroom he stood for a moment, his entire body frozen in shock at the sight in front of him. On the one hand, the sight of a completely naked Spencer laying on his bed, bound up in ribbons and crying out for him was a more arousing sight than he’d ever imagined it could be, but on the other hand, he was berating himself since Spencer looked to be in quite some distress.

Another broken cry from those lush lips  brought him back to his senses  and he finally unfroze enough to rush forwards and begin to untie the beautiful genius.

“A-a-Aaron?”

“God Spencer , who did this to you? ” he asked, hands finding the loop to untie the ribbons, “ I’ll have you untied in just a few minutes.  Just hold on, Sweetheart. ”

 “Um...D-Dominic helped,” Spencer groaned.

“Your brother did this to you? Why?” Aaron asked in surprise, pausing in his attempts to free his lover. 

“Early Christmas present?” Spencer gasped, even as his hips jerked up into the air involuntarily, “Help, Aaron. Please.”

“Yes , of course , ” Aaron said , moving to free him again, his mind still stuck on the idea that this might be a Christmas present . He had no idea for whom, though. The thought of Spencer doing this for him was more than arousing. 

“N-n-no, not that , ” Spencer gasped , hips  continuing to piston, drawing Aaron's attention right to the genius’ hard and leaking cock,  “ Leave me tied up.  U-unless you don’t like this?”

“How could I not like this, Spencer? You look gorgeous , ” Aaron said ,  leaning back a moment to appreciate the sight of the thoroughly debauched genius in front of him, “What do you need , love?”

“Th-the remote. I dr-dropped it. C-c-could you stop it? ” Spencer moaned, half begging, “ Please ... ” 

“Of course , love.” 

Aaron  looked around  for the offending object even as his mind stuttered at the thought of his genius all tied up  just  waiting for him , wearing the plug they had so enjoyed using before and the cock ring he now spotted lovingly circling his lover's cock and balls.

He quickly found the remote where it had fallen under the bed and turned it off , watching as Spencer’s body slumped in relief.

“Thanks , ” Spencer muttered , embarrassment setting in now that he wasn’t being constantly stimulated.

Aaron sat down on the bed , jostling Spencer a bit , and in turn the plug inside him , causing the genius to cry out again.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now ,” Aaron cooed, gently  caressing Spencer’s face with his still gloved hands , “ All spread out like this for me.”

“Only for you , ” Spencer replied , leaning into the touch, “You’re really alright with this?”

“More than alright , ” Aaron said , trailing his gloved fingers down Spencer’s chest.

The gloves were leather and extremely soft, and Spencer shivered at the touch; but as Aaron moved to remove them, Spencer stopped him. “Keep them on?” he said, his already flushed skin darkening even more until his cheeks were a pretty rose that Aaron couldn’t help but admire.

“If you want , ”  he  nodded , his eyes darkening with lust at the thought of teasing Spencer with his gloves. He had been hard ever since he ’ d walked in and seen  what was waiting for him. Quickly h e shed his coat and suit jacket , tossing them onto the chair beside the bed along with his belt , then  removed his shoes and socks. He loosened his tie and wondered if maybe next time  they did something like this  Spencer would let him blindfold him with his tie as well , blushing slightly at his own thoughts. Removing his tie, shirt, and trousers he tossed those on top of the chair as well , not missing the way the hungry gaze of his lover followed his every move.

When he was naked except for his boxers and gloves he climbed up on the bed to lie on his side facing the genius , who eyed him  as he nervously licked  his lips . 

There was an  almost predatory look in Aaron’s eyes. “I can bring you off quickly with my mouth or hands if you want , or I can take you apart slowly , a little at a time,” Aaron growled , causing Spencer to shiver at the need he could hear in the older man’s voice, “Which do you want , my love ?”

“S-s-slowly,” Spencer stammered , his breath catching in his lungs at the pictures Aaron’s words painted in his mind.

“That’s what I was hoping you would say,”  he  whispered , voice husky with desire as he leaned forward to take Spencer’s lips with his in a kiss that felt like he was trying to devour the genius whole.

He brought his gloved hands up to gently massage the younger man’s scalp as he mapped out his mouth with his tongue before tugging lightly on the genius’ curls , causing Spencer to moan into the kiss and tug on his restraints. Knowing that he was completely at Hotch’s mercy was turning the younger man on ,  making his cock even harder . He really had no idea how much longer he could hold on. 

“If I do something you don’t like ,” Aaron carefully spoke, “ tell me and we’ll stop. Alright?”

Spencer nodded in agreement, his pupils blown wide with lust as he struggled to form words, and Aaron lightly teased his nipples with his gloved hands. Leather-bound fingers traced the planes and contours of Spencer’s chest and stomach, ignoring the sensitive nipples for the moment before he leaned down and bit one of them lightly, making Spencer arch into his mouth. He gently soothed the hardened peak, laving it with his tongue and blowing on it, making the younger man shiver with need.

“Aaron , ” Spencer moaned.

The sound of Spencer so close to release when he had barely touched him excited Aaron as he continued his slow journey down Spencer’s body, paying the other nipple the same attention before moving to tongue at his navel. He moved  further down the younger man’s body ,  touching every inch with a gently teasing stroke of his gloved fingers before tracing the same path with his tongue and teeth , making the man beneath him gasp and cry out while still ignoring the erect cock in front of him.

“Please Aaron … please.”

“What is it , Spencer? Tell me what you want.”

“Please, I need you. I-I need to…” Spencer faltered.

“Shh shh , my love . I’ll take care of you , ” Aaron  assured,  leaning down and taking Spencer’s balls in his mouth , gently tonguing them before running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Spencer’s cock and swirling it at the top. He finally took the erect cock between his lips and sucked gently at the head , making Spencer’s hips stutter involuntarily as he whined with need.

D eciding that he ’ d teased  Spencer  enough , he brushed his fingers over the younger man’s perineum , finally touching the plug  just below,  and he moaned at the sight of  it  nestled  snugly  between the genius’ butt cheeks. Hotch didn’t think he could hold out much longer as he played with the  toy,  pulling it out and pushing it in ,  making the younger man moan and writhe as his begging and pleading got even more incoherent.

He removed his gloves and underwear. Then quickly grabbed some lube from the bedside table and lubed up his cock before taking the plug out and lining  himself  up with the needy hole. He slid inside the young genius with excruciating slowness till he was fully seated,  sheathed in velvet heat . Both men moaned out loud at the feeling.

“Move Aaron, for god’s sake, _move_ ,” Spencer groaned, and Aaron tried to compose himself, tried to prevent himself from coming too soon.

The older profiler untied the ribbons holding Spencer and entwined his fingers with the younger man’s hands before he began to thrust in and out  of that glorious heat  in a punishing rhythm , and  he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. When he  was on the cusp of orgasm , he removed the cock ring and stroked the younger man’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me , Spencer ,” he urged, gasping, voice strained  with the effort to hold on until he had brought Spencer to completion , “ Come on , love.” 

Spencer cried out and arched his back as he  obeyed, coming harder than he ever had before ,  his vision whiting out for a few minutes even as he felt Aaron’s hips stutter as the clenching of Spencer’s muscles milked the older man’s orgasm from him.

“Spencer \-- ” Aaron gasped as he almost collapsed on top of the younger man. He barely managed to catch himself on arms that felt about as strong as wet noodles as he bent to nuzzle Spencer’s cheek . He  buried his face in the younger man’s neck , just breathing in the mix of scents of sex and Spencer and trying to catch his breath.

He must have blacked out for a few seconds because he came back to himself to feel Spencer stroking his fingers through his short hair and down his back.  He levered himself up a little with great difficulty and moved so they were lying side by side. Both men moaned as Aaron’s soft cock slid out of Spencer’s ass.

After a few minutes of exchanging soft kisses and cuddling close , Aaron finally managed to get up and make his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. He returned with a washcloth and lovingly cleaned up  Spencer  as well ,  and got a sleepy smile in return. He tossed the cloth towards the hamper and crawled into bed to cuddle up with his bundle of sleepy genius.

“You seemed surprised to see me like that ,” Spencer hummed, half asleep, “ Didn’t you get Dominic’s text?”

“No, what text?” Aaron asked , puzzled as he nuzzled in and placed a kiss on the back of Spencer’s neck.

“Remind me to kill my brother in the morning,” Spencer yawned sleepily , then snuggled backward into the heat of Aaron’s arms , pulling one hand up to rest under his own over his chest as they fell asleep , both lulled by the presence of each other.

  
  



End file.
